Bulla
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Date of birth = Age 780 |Date of death = |Address = WST 3338926 K |FamConnect = King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Panchy (maternal grandmother) Vegeta (father) Bulma (mother) Trunks (brother) Tights (maternal aunt)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Tarble (paternal uncle) Gure (paternal aunt) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) Pan (fusee) }} Bulla (ブラ, Bura; lit. "Bra") is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid, like her older brother Trunks. Vegeta initially wished to give his daughter a Saiyan name, and had decided on Eschalot (エシャロット; Esharotto), however Bulma chose to name her Bulla before Vegeta could suggest the name. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Bulla bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother. When she was born, it was jokingly noted that her forehead resembled his and her facial features when angered are similar to his own. As a baby in Dragon Ball Super, Bulla has a triangle strand of blue hair on the top of her head. As a child, during the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Bulla wears a white dress with orange polka dots and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Dragon Ball GT Bulla is 9 (10 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears a red midriff top with exposed shoulders, red finger-less gloves that go up to the shoulders, a red mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and red thigh-high boots. She also wears a red hairpiece, gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her outward appearance in GT makes her seem older, and she is even hit on by two grown men in "The Attack on Vegeta". Personality She is close friends with two other daughters of the Z Fighters: Pan (the daughter of Gohan and Videl) and Marron (the daughter of Krillin and Android 18). Of the three girls, Bulla is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to Pan who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a tomboy. Bulla's appearance in GT appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her father. As a baby, Bulla is shown to always smiling and laughing. However, she can be picky towards those around her, such as crying when being held by Yamcha and Hercule, whereas smiling when her family members held her. Unlike her older brother as a baby, Bulla is not intimidated by her father and, upon being held by him for the first time, she smiles and laughs as he frets over what her name should be. Bulla is usually cheerful and eager to please as a child. When she becomes a teenager, she grows to be headstrong, overbearing, and spoiled, similar to her mother. Since childhood, Bulla seems to have no problem with violence, but lacks the competitive streak and aggression of a Saiyan. Although Bulla often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Vegeta dotes on Bulla and spoils her, which may be partly the reason why Bulla grows up to be very stubborn and demanding, although they have a close relationship. Although she is said to be very strong, she is not a fighter. Due to having mellowed out since the Buu conflict, Vegeta doesn't force her to train like he did with her brother Trunks and gives Bulla more freedom as a child. Due to this, she prefers shopping over training, a trait she picked up from her mother, and shows no interest in following in her father and brother's footsteps. Bulla may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache because she feels that it makes him look like a "total geek", or taking her to go shopping as shown in Dragon Ball GT. Biography Background Bulla is the second child of Vegeta and Bulma, and thus is both half Saiyan and half Human by blood. She is born six years after the defeat of Kid Buu. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga Bulla is born in Age 780, several months after the battle with Goku Black. Although they kept the gender of the baby a surprise during the pregnancy, Vegeta and Bulma wanted their new child to be a girl and Vegeta decided on a female Saiyan name Eschalot. Right before Bulla was born, Vegeta was offered to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match but he declined because he wanted to be there for Bulma as she was about to give birth and he was eager to see his daughter be born. However, frustrated over Vegeta's refusal to enter in the Tournament of Power until the birth, Whis used his magic to warp Bulla out from inside her mother, which left everyone shocked. Bulma is delighted by her daughter and all the Z Fighters celebrate her arrival. Vegeta stays back while everyone meets Bulla but reacts with anger and transforms to Super Saiyan Blue when Hercule and Yamcha make her cry. When Vegeta finally holds Bulla, she smiles happily at her father and Vegeta feels an instant attachment towards his daughter. Upon learning Bulma named the baby Bulla, Vegeta initially protests, saying he needs to give his daughter a name worthy of a Saiyan and had decided upon Eschalot but relents, saying Bulla isn't a bad name either. While Beerus stays at Capsule Corp. before the tournament, he wakes up from a nightmare and startles Bulla, causing her to cry and Bulma puts her to bed. The next day, Bulla is crying as Trunks tries to change her diaper. Vegeta effortlessly changes it, making Bulla stop crying and she laughs with Trunks as he holds her. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Peaceful World Saga Four-year-old Bulla attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament with her family to support those who were participating. She was impressed with her father's strength after witnessing him effortlessly knock back a rowdy opponent before the tournament started. She is supportive of Pan when she fights Wild Tiger. The tournament is cancelled when Goku and Uub leave the tournament so Goku could train Uub to make him the Earth's next defender. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later, Bulla is seen with her father as they watch Goku, Trunks, and Pan go off in to space to look for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Baby Saga Bulla is seen again with her father driving home after taking her shopping when they are attacked by Gohan. Vegeta tells Bulla to go home so that he can fight Gohan. Later, Bulla is seen under Baby's control with Trunks, Goten, Gohan and Vegeta. She is with Trunks, Goten and Gohan when they give Baby Vegeta their Saiyan energy to defeat Goku for what his race did to his planet. She is later cured of Baby's control. Super 17 Saga A year later, Bulla is seen in Chi-Chi's house having dinner with Bulma, Goku, Pan, Gohan, and Videl. Trunks comes to the house injured by Android 17. They look outside and see the hole that leads from Hell to Earth. Trunks is healed and tells them that Android 17 wants Goku to go to Hell. They watch on TV as resurrected villains emerge from the hole and start destroying the cities. Goku says he will go to hell if he wants this to stop. Bulla is seen in a plane with her mother going to the battle. They see a big explosion and are hit with Chi-Chi's pot. Bulla is seen for the last time when the Black Smoke Dragon emerges from the Dragon Balls. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Fusions Tekka's team first encounter Bulla in Satan City. Bulla is happy to see Pan and though she recognizes Kid Trunks as her older brother's younger self she conceals her identity as his sister. She asks for their help in promoting the Clothing Store in Satan City by passing out leaflets. After they pass out the leaflets and return to Bulla they find her talking to a customer named Dennish, whom Bulla finds attractive though he is oblivious due to his pure hearted nature. After Dennish leaves, Bulla thanks them for helping and reveals her relationship to Kid Trunks, who is shocked to learn he will have a sister in the future. After learning how to recruit new team members from Roshi, Tekka's team can return to the area around Satan City and will hear a woman screaming for help and find her being accosted by Beeyan and Chinjao. After defeating the men, they find the woman is Bulla and that she was only pretending to be in trouble in order to attract Dennish's attention, but Tekka's team foils her plan and Dennish leaves once he finds that everything is alright. Later behind Orange Star High School, Tekka's team foils another one of these attempts by Bulla to catch Dennish's attention and tells them to stop interfering or she'll make them regret it, causing Trunks to say it is like getting yelled at by his mother after Bulla leaves. True to her word, when Tekka's team come to the rescue a third time, Bulla says she expected they would show up and decides to teach them a lesson with the assistance of her allies (Beeyan, Chinjao, Noomeg, and Eemai) who had been assisting her in her previous attempted deceptions. Trunks is surprised to learn that Bulla can actually fight, causing Bulla to proudly state the blood of both her mother and father runs through her veins before engaging Tekka's team in battle. However due to her lack of training, Bulla is defeated along with her allies. Trunks tries to calm her down, but Bulla angrily asks Tekka why they keep interfering. When she learns they were worried that her screams might have been real (or about her safety depending on Tekka's answer) Bulla call them idiotic though blurts out that she likes them, before explaining she likes their style and decides to join up with Tekka's team. Power ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Toriyama has stated that Bulla is strong also, though she hasn't participated in battle.Dragon Ball Kanzenban Official Guide: Dragon Ball Forever Unlike her father and brother, Bulla is not a fighter, despite also being strong,Dragon Ball Forever, 2004 preferring to shop rather than train. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that, since she has inherited Saiyan blood, Bulla has the potential to turn Super Saiyan when the proper conditions are met, such as the arrival of the evilest of dangers.Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 ;Video Games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Bulla is shown fighting for the first time and is shown to be capable of Flight, firing Ki Blasts, and Ki Pass (she had previously demonstrated Flight and Ki Pass in Dragon Ball GT while infected by one of Baby's Tuffle parasites). She is also shown to be capable of using techniques such as her father's Galick Gun, as well as Pan's Maiden's Rage and Maiden Burst techniques showing she is capable of producing powerful Energy Waves and Explosive Waves. Like her mother, she can use her sexual appeal to her advantage via her Sexy Smile and Super Sexy Smile techniques, giving her an advantage against male opponents. In Sub-Event: "My Darling", Bulla and her cohorts challenges Tekka's team to a fight in order to punish them for interfering in Bulla's attempts to get Dennish to notice her. However it is shown that she is not strong enough to defeat Tekka's team (which consists her brother's younger self, Kid Goten, Kid Goku, Pan, and Tekka) even with help from her teammates. Presumably her weakness is the result of her lack of training. However she is still strong enough to join Tekka's Team on their adventures through the Timespace Rift and participate in the Timespace Tournament. She can also grow much stronger over the course of the game allowing her to learn more powerful techniques. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Bulla is seen flying while she is under Baby's control in Dragon Ball GT, even though she had never been seen flying before. *'Ki Blast' - Bulla can fire ki blasts in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Ki Transfer' - While under Baby's control, Infected Bulla could transfer her energy to Baby. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Ki Pass and is one of Bulla's Special Moves which she can learn after reaching Lv. 69. *'Maiden Burst' - An Explosive Wave technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Maiden Blast' - A ki blast technique originally developed by Pan that is used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast used by Bulla as one of her Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - An even stronger version of Maiden Blast that is stronger than Super Maiden Blast. Can be learned by Bulla as a Special Move after reaching Lv. 79 in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Galick Gun' - An Energy Wave technique used by her father. Presumably she either learned it from her father or brother (as Kid Trunks is capable of using it in Dragon Ball Fusions). One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Sexy Smile' - Bulla's signature Special Move which can cancel male character's moves smiling at them in a seductive manner in Dragon Ball Fusions. This technique is ineffective on females and Namekians. **'Super Sexy Smile' - A stronger version of Sexy Smile and one of Bulla's Special moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Attack Shout' - A shout that Powers Up nearby allies. One of Bulla's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'First Striker' - Acts at the start of battle (this skill activates by chance after ). One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Capricious' - Stats change with every action. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Team Attacker' - Damage boosted by support attacker ct. One of Bulla's skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. Forms Infected During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Bulla (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. While under its influence, Bulla demonstrates the ability to fly using Ki and can transfer her ki along with Baby's other followers to power up Baby into his Strongest Form 1 and Strongest Form 2. Fusion Bulpan Bulpan is the EX-Fusion of Bulla and Pan introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video game appearances Bulla makes an appearance as the character who describes missions in the GT saga of Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. She also makes an appearance in Budokai Tenkaichi 2, wherein upon the completion of Basic Training, she can switch with Bulma. In this game, she attests that she has come from the future, and says "I'll take shopping over training any day" or "I'm not sure if I understand but do your best". She also states that her "parents were so lame". Bulla also appears as an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Bulla's hairstyle appears as the last one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Human or Saiyan), making it possible to create Bulla as a custom character, similar to creating Gine as a custom character. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Bulla's hairstyle also appears as one of the hair options for the female Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) (Earthling or Saiyan). She makes her debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Fusions.http://dbpf.bn-ent.net/character/gt_chbra.html Voice actresses *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru *English dubs **Ocean dub: Cathy Weseluck **FUNimation dub: Megan Woodall (DBZ), Parisa Fakhri (DBGT), Brina Palencia (Budokai Tenkaichi 2), Lauren Landa '(''Kai: The Final Chapters) **Blue Water dub: '''Leda Davies *Latin American dub: Gaby Ugarte (DBZ), Isabel Martiñón (DBGT, DBZ Kai TFC) *Portuguese dub: Cristina Cavalinhos *Spanish dub: Nonia de la Gala *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Priscila Concépcion *German dub: Jill Bottcher *Hungarian dub: Orsolya Oláh Trivia *Like her mother and older brother Trunks, Bulla's name is an allusion to an undergarment, the bra in particular (this pun is more apparent in the Japanese dub, where the character's name is literally spelled "Bra"). Her name is a shortening of "brassiere". *She does not exist in her future brother's and Cell's alternate timeline (like Goten, Marron and Pan) because Vegeta was killed by the Androids before her conception. **Interestingly she has never met Future Trunks anywhere in the Dragon Ball media (via anime/manga, games, commercials, etc). *Bulla's hobby is shopping. *There has always been speculation that Bulla is Vegeta's favorite child. *Interestingly, a "bulla" is an amulet worn like a locket, was given to male children in Ancient Rome nine days after birth. Rather similar objects are rare finds from Late Bronze Age Ireland. A bulla was worn around the neck as a locket to protect against evil spirits and forces and often depicted figures from myth. This was likely not the intent of the author, who probably meant to keep up the undergarment trend of the Brief family. *Vegeta's planned Saiyan name for Bulla: Eschalot comes from "shallot" - a type of onion which fits with the Saiyan naming trend of vegetable-based puns. Had she been named Eschalot as Vegeta intended, she would have been the only Saiyan hybrid and child of Vegeta and Bulma to have a Saiyan name. * Bulla is the first female half-Saiyan and half-Earthling hybrid to be born, and she is the only known Saiyan princess, as her father is the Saiyan prince. Gallery See also *Bulla (Collectibles) References ca:Bra fr:Bra es:Bra pt-br:Bra __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters